Mirrored
by PlatinumBowser
Summary: Based on the Moonlite Bar Characters and story from GaiaOnline, this story takes place on a seperate TimeLine, i dont expect to be posting character descriptions unless its major changes ive done to their original forms. you can see what they really look
1. Chapter 1

_**Mirrored**_

**Prologue:**

A man sat behind a large desk in an empty room, large Tapestries hung from the walls depicting an epic battle that was not to long ago in the past. The man sat with his elbows on the table, his chin rested on his fists.

'Something is not right,' thought the man. 'Why do I feel so empty right now?' He got up from his Chair and made his way across the room, his shoes echo on the tile as he goes. He quickly finds himself out on the Balcony of his office, just outside sat the entire kingdom of Centriel, his homeland.

Centriel is ahead of every other country in the world technologically, economically, and in sheer Militia strength. Soft glowing round roofs of the nearby buildings gleamed slightly in the soft light of the sun, several zip crafts rise from a nearby hangar to do their daily patrol. Inside this mans heart he felt as if he had made a wrong decision somewhere, that his life was not what it was supposed to be, even though his country was prospering he felt like he was fake, hollowed out, and slightly depressed.

His Clerk knocked lightly on the door as she came in, her heels clicked on the tile floor as she came towards him. He smiles lightly to the girl.

"Hello Yasumi! How are you today?" he asks airily. The Girl was about 17, 18 years old, her hair was extremely long yet cared for, and she had dressed in her usual attire which consisted of a business suit with a skirt, her glasses rid low on her nose. She smiles to him in the same fake light smile he had just given her.

"Your 10 appointment is here Furer," she responds to him, her voice simply angelic, he always wondered why she never went into singing or why she never bothered to learn an instrument.

"Yasumi, how many times must I ask you to call me Brad, you know I can't stand that title, it's to official for me," his smile warms a bit, showing some trace of whatever was left of his soul. She nods and starts out of the room her heels clicked quicker as she slightly hurried out.

"I do what I can to displease you, you wretched man," she murmurs under breath as she closes the door her eyes seem to blaze with a fire and passion of pure hatred.

Brad sat at his desk as he buzzed in his next appointment, a long day of politics lay ahead of him and he was ready to take it on.


	2. Old Friends

Chapter 2:

Old Friends

The Opened wide as a tall woman appears behind it. She floats in hovering a few inches above the ground, supported there by her six angelic wings. Usually her presence would have been a beautiful sight, but the angel looked war torn, and tired.

One of her wings had a metal ring wrapped around it, to heal from a recent battle, she has a large scar over her left eye she currently blind in that eye by the looks of it. Her long white hair hung down to her knees, war bands and decorative memorabilia hung from it, she carries a large white staff with engravings all over it. She floats quietly into the room and bows slightly in front of the Furer.

"I see you finally rid yourself of your fox form, Madame Shinsei," Brad smirks as he sits at his desk. The angel looks displeased by this comment and pulls the collar of her dress, revealing a small thin metal band wrapped around her neck.

"Oh good I was wondering what effects our restraining collar would have on you… looks like it took your rebellious side right out didn't it?" the angel quickly turns red then embarrassed, the collar kick in and she looks shyly to the ground.

"So what is the occasion that requires to be graced by your presence, Hikari Shinsei?" he motions to another chair for her to sit in. She sits, her hair flows over the chair like water, for a moment she sat in silence. The wall clock ticks quietly to itself.

"As the ambassador of the kingdom of Skan…" she starts

", Former Kingdom of Skandraenon" Brad interjects. The angel looks flushed again, red with anger, the collar kicks again and she continues, her voice silky smooth, echoing in its own brilliance.

"…Former Kingdom of Skandraenon, I have traveled far to ask for the Furer's permission to release all the remaining prisoners of the grand war…" her gaze glances to the tapestries on the wall; she knew at least 10 of the men depicted on it. Brad scratches his chin in thought for a moment, then smiles slightly to his guest.

"How about you turn yourself in and serve 10 years in Maximum security at Pentill Penitentiary?" Brad pulls himself back off his desk straightening his spine and sitting straight in his chair. A look of nervousness crosses over Hikari's face for a moment, what was she worrying about at the end of the day Brad still was just a politician. She clears her throat and says in a strengthening tone,

"In exchange for what?" she tugs at the collar, which was the only thing holding her back from killing this man.

"We release every prisoner in all other prisons, except those in MS at Pentill, who will serve time for the next 10 years along with you, and…if they survive that long, they too will be released with you,"

The angel stood in anger, normally she would have impaled such ignorance on a pike, which she was about to do. All color suddenly drains from her face and she collapses onto the floor. Brad holds up a small remote from under his desk and smirks,

"Or I could simply knock you out, lock you away for the rest of your natural life, and not release any of the POGW," he smirks and again and moves around the desk to face her. He pushes lightly on the intercom button on the edge of his desk. "Miss Yasumi, please send in an escort for Madame Shinsei, she's not feeling well and has decided to extend her stay here in Quantar for a while longer,"

Moments later the doors burst open as two large guards walk in and drag the unconscious angel out of the room.

The young secretary sits quietly at her desk trying to mind her business as the guards reappear with Ambassador Hikari. As the guards pass, the good angel opens her good eye and nods lightly to Yasumi. Whether or not the girl actually saw this is hard to tell for she continues to work on her computer in silence. As the guards disappear around the corner with the angel, Yasumi silently pulls out a small handheld gun from under her desk and takes a deep breath; she closes her golden eyes and sighs. Only 45 minutes into the day and she knew it was going to be one were she could just kill someone.


	3. Mirror Gate

Chapter 3: The Gate of Mirrors

Gino happily pops his head out of the panel in the floor of the Centrielian Science and Technology Development Department's central testing room. His pilot goggles that he wears over his eyes while he works reflect the lighting on the high roof. He smiles happily, as he untangles himself from the wiring he was just swimming in.

The room itself was about the size of a football field, everything was streamlined and sleek…and white, everything was very white. Several not yet completed prototype mechs spotted the floor, down the middle of the room was a raised platform anchored deep into the ground.

Gino feels around in his spiky blond hair for a moment and pulls out a round mechanical bug, in pure joy he shouts, "SPUD!" the little robot responds to life and crawls back up his arm to rest on his shoulder. One of the supervisors start to eye him suspiciously, he smiles and waves gingerly then points to the robot, "found a bug in the wiring system," he jokes. The Super simply raises an eyebrow and continues making marks on his check board.

Gino and spud make their way up onto the lifted platform where an intern nervously watched the whole fiasco from,

"I don't understand how you can pull that kind of crap off," the intern said, his voice shaky. Gino sweat drops and scratches the back of his head,

"Honestly it's because I out rank everyone in here," he laughs lightly, and the intern hits the ground,

"No way your so full of crap!" the astounded intern managed to pump out of his confused mouth,  
"it's the truth, and you like to say crap a lot," Gino laughs lightly again and continues down the platform till he made it to a computer bank on the side. Another intern makes his way over and helps his fallen comrade, after dusting off intern A manages to regain his ability to talk,

"Who is that guy Bob?"

"Wow your really don't know George?" said Bob

"Would I ask such a stupid question if I did?" replied George (intern A)

"That's Gino he's the head programmer around here, some say he's a top secret project of the Furer's"

"Oh wow like what kind of project?"

"Like the first fully independent Android, some say after the war, Furer Brad compiled the entire computing network of Centriel into on terminal, and then transferred all of the data into an underdeveloped android body,"

"Oh right, because the system kept crashing because of all the viruses Argo and his men managed to get through right?"

"something like that…shortly after that, Furer Brad decided to put the thing out on its own developing and programming new weapons right here at the STDD!" Bob was getting excited now,

"No way Bob, how can a computer program be able to create anything not already created," George now trying to interject reality into the conversation.

"Not sure if I know what you mean George," said Bob dumbly

George sighs and responds "No Computer program can create anything original because we cannot program emotions into anything artificial, its simply not possible, and as that one philosopher guy once said "Creativity is an emotion, not something that just flicks on and off, Creativity cannot be imitated," or something or other,"

"I believe that is what your mom read off the cereal box yesterday at breakfast,"

"Hey! At least we gave you a place to live; my mom is a brilliant woman,"

Bob sighs and mutters to himself,

"That still doesn't explain where you got the stupid from…"

Gino was able to develop and create on his own because of the viruses he had absorbed into his body upon transfer of the system data, the only idea that ever came to him though is the one he was about to test run. A brief alarm goes off asking for a clearing of the platform for a test run. The lights dim and the long platform raises slightly higher into the air, the anchors in the ground dig themselves deeper.

At the end of the platform sat a white ring, it was closed off by a door, for a brief second all the lights on the platform flash on, then quickly fade.

"Commence Initial EchoGeo Reverberation" Gino says into the microphone by the computer station


	4. Repressed Memories

Chapter 4: Repressed Memories

Hikari awoke to the sounds of birds outside her prison window, it was the first thing of any sort of positive she had seen or heard in the last month of her containment. She sighs to herself and gets out of bed, Peering through the window she spots the birds on a tree just outside the prison walls, and beyond them was the Ancient City of Pentill, it is said that the ruins are the last remnants of Centriel's past.

A guard knocks on her door with his club and slides the filth they call breakfast through the small hole near the ground on the door; he grunts something about a visitor waiting for her. Hikari looks at the sludge hungrily, it had been days since she was able to eat the food without throwing it back up and she was confident that she could hold it down again, she needed the energy.

The guard comes by again to take the plate away and lead the prisoner to the visitors' hall. Hikari quietly falls into step with the guard as they navigate the labyrinth-esque hallways of the prison. If it had not been for the blasted collar around her neck she would have escaped long ago, but as long as it was restraining her, she behaved the warden smiles behind a camera lens as it focuses on the angel.

The Furer's young secretary sat quietly in the chair in Visitors' Hall. She had managed to get the Furer to give her a day's vacation,

'It wasn't that hard, he's been awfully excited lately and has hardly been in the office after we got that phone call from the labs,' she thought to herself. Hikari enters the room and sits down at the chair on the other side of the protection barrier that split the room length wise, other prisoners were talking to their families, mostly idle chitchat. Hikari coughed politely and snapped Yasumi out of her little daydream.

"Oh! Oh lord Hikari, it is good to see you again," after the startle she quieted down, calling a prisoner by her official title was a good way to wind up on the same side of the barrier that Hikari was on.

"Shhh," Hikari made the quiet notion with her index finger, apparently the same thought struck her too "I remember seeing you at the meeting that day, and a few times before the war started in Skandraenon, who are you and why are you here?" the girl seemed to break down for a moment she smiles and apologizes.

"It's not everyday your own Mother forgets her own daughter," said the girl calmly, a tear or two ran down her face, she held up a locket around her neck. This hit Hikari like a title wave, she looked closely at the girl and pulled back in surprise, she started to cry silently

"Oh Yasumi, I thought I'd lost you so long ago," she wanted to hug her daughter so bad but could not. "After your real parents came back to claim you, I took them to court, I had the right to be your adopted parent because they left you on the street but then I got wind that you…you…" she pauses to wipe her face.

"That I Ran away?" Yasumi smiles,

"That's, my little girl, always taking things into your own hands" Hikari smiles and laughs. "I never understood why you didn't come back to the Moonlite,"

"Because I was rescued in the desert by Furer Brad," Yasumi explained. This to hit Hikari hard, her hair seemed to float as if pushed by some sort of sound wave by this information.

"WHAT!" She shouted in astonishment, several other visitors started to stare, Hikari did not care she stood up in anger and beat her fist into the table. Suddenly realizing that she had done this with the collar on her, she prepared to pass out. With her eyes clenched shut and her teeth gritted, several seconds passed and she opened her eyes and looked around…nothing was happening. Yasumi smiles and holds up a small remote, she had managed to lift it off the Furer while he was on the way out of the office this morning. Hikari points at for a moment, sweat drops, then sits down again calmly.

"…this is going to be along story you better stay sitting," she smiles and nods to the guards, they reluctantly disappear into the next room, and the other visitors all get up and leave, only Hikari and her adopted daughter remained in the large room.


	5. The Lost Child's Story

Chapter 5: The Lost Child's Story

"It all happened on the way to the custody trial that day, My parents, both being native Centrielian, had to cross the Volceness desert to get into Skandraenon, where the trial was held. Our hover car made its way slowly through the desert, and one of them had to pee, at this point I took the liberty upon myself to simply get out of the car and walk as long and as far away from them as I can.

After about a mile and a half off the beaten road I became very dehydrated, being only five at the time I did not think water was necessary for this trip; all I remember was collapsing on the ground and blacking out. When I awoke I was in an old abandoned hotel in the middle of nowhere, being tired, dehydrated, and scared. I did what came naturally to me; I started exploring the unfamiliar environment around me."

"You did do that a lot at that age" interrupts Hikari,

"That was when I found Brad he was fixing me a glass a water. After I startled Brad, and 5 minutes of cleaning up the water on the ground, he introduced himself to me

_"Hello there, my name is Brad, what is yours" he smiled warmly to the little girl,_

_"Hullo Mister Brad! I'm Yasumi," she smiles her cutest "look I'm missing my front teeth" smile. We chatted awhile, and then the Army showed up. Brad seemed nervous and hid something in his bag, before I could ask what it was I realized I had a gun pointed at my head._

_"Who's the Girl?" shouted the owner of the gun and the hand attached to it._

_"She is my guest and you will bring no harm to her," he said calmly, bringing himself between the gun and Yasumi…_

Therefore, I spent the Next 4 year of my life pretending I was his apprentice, which was a lot harder than it sounds. He was apparently not in any sort of political position, his father was the Furer at the time, and everything was peaceful. At nine I was inducted into the Basic Training Academy, Brad told me it was for the best, and that he himself was forced to do it, I finished training at the age of thirteen. The next year was studying with Brad, and training with him if the weather permitted. On the night of my 14 birthday, we received a letter telling us that I was accepted into the Hiroshi Elite Tactic's Academy, which had been my goal since I graduated from Basic.

After having a small party with him and some friends, someone came to the door… Tell me Hikari have you ever heard of a man named Charles Platinum?"

Hikari shook her head "Little bits and pieces, he was never considered a threat so we didn't pay attention to him" something suddenly did not seem to fit

"He was Brigadier General under his father, and was Brad's twin brother, he had logged more training time than any other in history of Centriel, in every area of combat, he was a master tactician, and was a fierce warrior. He came to the door that night, it was the first time I had ever seen him or heard anything about him. Brad seemed edgy and sent me to my room, after that it gets a bit fuzzy…"

"Fuzzy?" questioned Hikari

"According to records I have had 1 month of memory wiped clean out of my head, the last thing I remember after being sent to my room was opening the door to my dorm at Hiroshi Academy. After some digging, I had found out that both the Furer and his wife had been assassinated, and Charles was missing in action, apparently a failed attempt to attack Skandraenon led to the discharging of Brad's brother of all his rights, and he was reported missing an hour after the incident. Brad was named Furer a week after that, and that was when I came too, after the ceremony. I have a picture of the ceremony, I am in it, and I look fine, so I have no clue what happened to me during that month. However, Brad had been changed forever, he tried to act as if nothing had happened, but he was not the man who raised me from a little girl.

During the years as his apprentice he always told me that when he inherited the title of Furer from his father he wanted to sign a peace treaty between all the neighboring countries, that was what his father had set up for the next Furer. It just needed to pass onto the next generation and a signature to seal the treaties forever. However after becoming Furer he declared war on all the neighboring Kingdoms and started the Grand War from his office, where he still works out of."

"It's amazing what a parent misses in…13 years," Hikari sighs

"14 years tomorrow," Yasumi smiles "and what I'd like to have for my birthday is for my mother to be free along with…Argo" she suddenly breaks eye contact with her mother. Hikari almost falls out of her chair.

"THEIR HOLDING ARGO HERE!"


End file.
